The invention relates to a voice control method, in particular for controlling a personal computer, a smartphone, an on-board computer of a vehicle or other apparatuses, in which it is determined whether a control request can be determined from spoken language recorded using a recording device and processed using a voice recognition device, a voice control device being operated using software which can be changed by means of at least one piece of expansion software which is provided for downloading from a server.
Methods of the type mentioned at the outset are known through use for controlling computers, smartphones and on-board computers of vehicles.
The aim of current developments is to make it possible to recognize the control request from freely spoken language. Whereas, when using a control device with a graphical user interface, functions which can be carried out using the control device and from which individual functions can be selected are always displayed, such a default is not supposed to exist in the voice control devices which can be operated using free language. Therefore, a large variety of functions may potentially be requested. In addition, linguistically diverse formulations are possible for the control requests.
Particularly high demands are therefore imposed on the recognition of the freely spoken language. At least one word which can be processed by the voice control device must be recognized from the spoken language, and a control request which can be processed must also be able to be assigned to the recognized word. If this is not successful, an error message is output in the known methods and it must be accepted that the linguistically requested control request cannot be performed.
Through use, it is sufficiently well known to provide an update on a server which can be connected to the voice control device for data transmission in order to update the software of the respective voice control device, for example in order to eliminate errors or to add further functions, which update can be loaded onto the voice control device.